1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a system and semiconductor integrated circuit, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus is configured to operate in synchronization with a clock signal. For example, a semiconductor apparatus is configured to receive control signals for controlling the semiconductor apparatus, in synchronization with a clock signal, operate by the control signals synchronized with the clock signal and output a signal synchronized with the clock signal.
Signals for controlling a semiconductor apparatus include control signals such as a command and an address. The semiconductor apparatus is configured to operate by the command and address signals synchronized with a clock signal.